Mischief Managed
by OnAnotherWorld
Summary: After L is forced to partially comply to Ministry demands, he, his three successors and one ex mass murderer end up at Hogwarts. Five geniuses. Two sides of life. One disaster.


A/N: Hi readers, welcome to my fic. The name is subject to change. This will include eventual L/Light, Mello/Matt and various cannon HP pairings. It takes place after book seven, at the time that Teddy Lupin is a fith year.

This was supposed to be a sequel to a non crossover Death Note fic that I had begun writing, however I had many more ideas for this, and I'd currently rather write humor than drama. The fic that was supposed to come before this just sets the stage, all that came from it is L is alive, and Light has been captured. L thought that the best way to make him pay for his sins a Kira was not to kill him, but to make him help solve crimes and clean up the Kira mess (only a few people know Light is Kira).

Also, Mello, Near and Matt actually met L who supervised their training. Matt was kept in training to become L's successor because he had already been preparing with Near for 7+ years before Mello came along.

Okay, got that over with. It's not really as complicated as it sounds...

All chapters after this will be a lot longer.

Enjoy.

* * *

L sighed and pulled on the handcuffs, jerking Light both out of his lack-of-sleep induced stupor and out of the chair he was seated in. The man winced, but was given no time for recovery, as he was being dragged towards the door by an irritated L.

The detective had no patience left to concern himself with the well being of his captive. More important matters where at hand. L had received a message from Watari just a few minutes prior informing him that once again, an official from the Ministry of Magic was looking into the children of Wammys and his own magical education.

A few minutes and a lot of complaining on Lights part (after all, he had to be chained to the weirdo. Kira or not, L could at least give a warning before yanking him out of a chair) they arrived at an airport where Light was then blindfolded.

Said Kira took the moment to think. Based on activities in the past three months since he had been captured, they had only flown five times, four of which where to check up on L's heirs usually after reports of damages from Watari. The other time was when L suddenly decided that he wanted some sort of cake that was only made in a little shop in New York, and since Light had not been blindfolded then, he had to believe it was the former. After his capture L had introduced him to the two teens and the pre-teen in an attempt to intimidate him (or so he supposed).

The prospect of L having a group of successors who combined my have been able to outwit the detective himself had originally been daunting. The recluse, expert hacker and trigger happy teen had apperently played a role in re-capturing him, but all hopes of respect for them vanished after they began pelting each other with marshmallows. Since then the other three times they want to the orphanage where because of matters varying from the security of the national bank and informing them that plotting to take over the government of Italy would disqualify them from individually or collectively becoming L to stopping the constriction of a tunnel leading under a nearby chocolate factory. Light entertained himself with trying to figure out what plot awaited them this time.

His thoughts where interrupted when the blindfold was removed and L gestured for him to follow. He knew that the place was known a Wammys, and could just google the location if he'd really wanted to know, but for some reason yet unknown L insisted on blindfolding him every time they visited said school for gifted children.

L walked quickly into the building and up to the room that served as his office when he stayed at Wammys The office was large and sparsely furnished by way of functional furniture, with only a desk and a couch. However, the walls where basically lined with screens that connected to the computer on the desk. The detective could continue his work on cases and or maintain constant surveylence. A woman who was sitting of the couch stood up, offering her hand to L.

"Minerva Mcgonagall." She said stiffly. "Headmistress of Hogwarts and head of the Department of Education at the ministry."

L ignored her hand and looked at her with unveiled contempt. "I believe, Headmistress-San, the ministry had been informed of the schools special procedures."

Mcgonagall seemed to just notice Light and turned to L, the beginnings of exasperation creeping across her face. "Well here is not the place to discuss it. Perhaps we should so somewhere more privet." She said, looking pointedly at Light.

"I believe that is impossible." Said L, holding out his arm so the chain connecting him and Light was clearly visible. "Light-kun is required to be under constant supervision and there is no one currently available to take that responsibility." His tone left no room for negotiation. "However, Light-kun should hear this discussion because the end results will effect him as well as the students of Wammys."

Mcgonagall raised an eyebrow, but sat back down without complaint. "Very well." She folded her hands in her lap. "On to the subject then. Magic."

* * *

A/N: L really does just blindfold Light out of habit, Wammys is public knowledge and as Light said, the address could be easily googled. Well, it could be if Light actually was allowed access to the Internet.

No more long A/Ns and longer posts after this chapter, I promise.


End file.
